Man in the Mirror
|user = Illuso |namesake = Man in the Mirror song}} |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 479 Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (1) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = C |range = B (Can go up to hundreds of meters in the mirror world) |durability = D |precision = C |potential = E }} is the Stand of Illuso featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Man in the Mirror has a humanoid body with a purple leotard missing the upper chest piece, all bolted in place by screws. It wears brown gloves and a hood covering its entire head, along with large goggles. Its facial design is based on a Venetian mask, making the Stand look like a Tengu.JOJOVELLER, Stand commentaries - Man in the Mirror Abilities Owning the arcane power of accessing a mirror world, Man in the Mirror is a difficult Stand to defend against. It is mainly dangerous because ambushed Stand Users will find themselves defenseless in the mirror world but, on the other hand, it is physically weak and cannot hope to win direct confrontations against most Stands.Chapter 482, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (4) Mirror World Entry Man in the Mirror enables its user to enter a "mirror world"Chapter 479, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (1). Moreover, Man in the Mirror can also drag anything into the mirror world by using reflective surfaces as portals, selecting anything that can enter through Illuso's ordersVolume 51, in-between Stand stats, Chapter 480, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (2), and can do so regardless of how small the "portal" is. Breaking the mirror does not stop this ability and actually creates more openings to the mirror world. Only those Illuso and Man in the Mirror are about to drag into the mirror can see him, even if others are looking directly at the mirror. Moreover, it may also only select specific parts of an object to drag in or let out, thus was able to only let in half of Abbacchio, effectively disabling him. Illuso can play with multiple reflections in order to drag people through blind spots. If another Stand User is dragged into the mirror, Illuso can choose to forbid their Stand to enter with them and a summoned Stand will find itself alone in the real world although it can be remotely manipulated by the User.Chapter 480, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (2) This make Man in the Mirror practically invincible inside the mirror, as it will be the only Stand present. However, Illuso can be tricked into letting a disguised Stand enter the mirror world. For his part, Illuso is also free to enter or exit the mirror world and also select parts of him. However, he must do so through a reflective surface. If he leaves, those still in the mirror world will be trapped.Chapter 484, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (6) In the mirror world, everything (even people dragged into it) is a mirror image of itself and it is devoid of any lifeform. The reverse images are said to be made of spiritual energy. The mirror world is effectively isolated from the real world, and prisoners of the mirror cannot be seen nor heardChapter 483, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (5) at all. Any action in the actual world is "reflected" in the mirror and occurs for seemingly no reason. Conversely, only Man in the Mirror can affect objects inside the mirror worldChapter 485, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (7), explained as the objects "belonging to a realm of death". If Illuso dies, the mirror world is destroyed and its prisoners will be freed. Gallery Maninthemirror.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' ManInTheMirror profile.png|Abilities explanation Man In The Mirror.png|Man in the Mirror alongside its master MitMPunch.PNG|Punching Fugo Trivia *Man in the Mirror completely refutes Noriaki Kakyoin's claim that there was no such thing as a "mirror world", which he stated after Polnareff had a meeting with Hanged Man. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands